


No Pain, No Gain by Nita

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blair wakes up in the middle of the night with a leg cramp, Jim decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pain, No Gain by Nita

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. The belong to Pet Fly, UPN, and gods only know who else. Don't sue. I don't have anything you'd want. 

RATING: NC-17 for M/M sex (no violence) 

THANKS: To my ever so wonderful babysitters er... Beta Readers without whom this story would be *much* worse. {{{hugs guys}}} 

If you like it, *please* let me know. If not, blame it on the pain. It was my cramp that started this. ;) 

## No Pain, No Gain

by Nita  


Jim Ellison was tired, a deep down, muscle-shaking kind of tired. He barely dragged himself up the seemingly endless staircase and breaking his own house rules, he left his clothes lying where they fell. Sparing his last moment of wakefulness to beg whichever deity was tending to over-worked cops that his roommate would be quiet when he got up in the morning, he drifted off into the deepest sleep he'd seen in months.  
  


* * *

Awareness came slowly, one side of his mind whispering seductively for him to go back to sleep and the other screaming that something was wrong. Having always heeded that part of himself that seemed instinctively to know when danger was near, he opened his eyes and concentrated on using his senses to find what had woken him. 

With his sight, he quickly swept the room. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he took a deep breath. The only strange smell that he could identify was something that he was sure Sandburg had eaten for dinner last night. That thought making him slightly nauseous, he quickly dialed down that sense and went on to hearing. 

//There... that's it. I hear it.// Satisfied that he could now detect the problem, he tuned his hearing more fully to the downstairs bedroom that his roommate occupied. 

His first thought at hearing Blair moan was that, if this was a wet dream, he was going to strangle the kid with his bare hands. His second thought was a series of images of his hands on his roommate's body, and they were definitely not there to strangle him. Shaking his head, he mentally recounted all the reasons why neither course of action was a good idea. 

Still listening intently; he heard the rustle of sheets and then another moan. This one unmistakable as anything other than pure pain. Jim sat up in bed and reached for his robe, not thinking to turn his hearing back down. The next sound from downstairs nearly deafened him. 

Not bothering with the robe, Jim grabbed his gun instead and stumbled down the steps into the other bedroom.  
  


* * *

Blair's leg was on fire. The cramp in his calf had come out of nowhere, waking him from erotic dreams starring a certain anal-retentive cop. Stretching his leg out, he tried desperately to calm the cramped flesh. This only made the pain worse and without thought, he screamed at the growing agony in his left leg. 

Writhing on the bed, he never saw Jim come through the door, scanning for intruders. 

"Chief? Hey, Blair, what's wrong?" He could see that his partner was in pain. The way that Blair's heart was racing out of control and he was gasping for breath was starting to worry Jim. He was seriously considering calling an ambulance when his friend finally found the strength to answer him. 

"Cramp. Hurts. Oh, man. Shit. It hurts." 

"Where?" Placing his gun on the bedside table, Jim ran his hands over the squirming body on the bed. Focusing his senses of touch and sight, he was able to locate the cramp at about the same time Blair spoke. 

"Leg. Left leg. Oh god, Jim, make it stop." 

"I will, Chief." The voice was soothing, tinged with a quality that was usually heard from the mouth of the man beneath him. "Turn over, Blair. Roll onto your stomach and let me get to your leg, okay?" 

Blair rolled over, the movement causing another loud moan. 

Jim moved his hands over the skin on the back of Blair's leg. Starting softly and working up to a much more demanding pressure, he worked his fingers into the calf. Within just a few moments, he was able to detect a loosening of the clenched muscles beneath his hands. Continuing to massage the offending limb, he was dismayed to find himself becoming aroused by the intimacy of the situation. 

"Uh, Chief? Hows the leg feeling now?" 

"Oh, man, the cramp's gone, but the whole leg aches. I've got some tea in the kitchen that should help, though." Blair stood up and started to walk to the door. The pull of the still tight muscle caused the young man to change his mind, and he quickly sat back down on the bed. 

"On the other hand, maybe I'll just stay here for a while." 

"Might be a good idea. Do you need anything else?" 

"Nah, man, go on back to bed. I'll be fine." 

Damning himself for his cowardice, Jim picked up his gun and went back upstairs.  
  


* * *

Jim busied himself putting away the weapon and cleaning up his earlier mess with the clothes. Lying back on the bed, he admitted to himself that even as tired as he was, there was no way he was going to be getting back to sleep any time soon. 

He could still hear Blair clearly. His roommate was moving around on the bed restlessly, obviously no closer to sleep than Jim. From the sound of it, the Sentinel was fairly sure that his Guide was still in some pain and all his instincts drove him to do something to put a stop to it. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Jim pulled a bottle of massage oil out of the drawer next to his bed and headed back to the bedroom below his.  
  


* * *

"Hey, Chief, let me help you out, okay?" 

"What do you mean, Jim?" Blair's voice was a little hesitant. 

"You're still hurting and you're way too tense to get back to sleep. A massage will help calm you down." Jim worked very hard to keep his tone neutral. He was sure that if Blair had any idea of what was really going through his mind, he'd be packed and gone by morning. He just hoped he could keep his desire in check long enough to respect the promise he'd made to himself not long after Blair moved in. 

Having become increasingly aware of his growing desire for his temporary roommate, Jim Ellison had pushed the feelings away, not wanting to upset the kid. When it became apparent, however, that Blair was not going to be moving out any time soon, he had made himself a promise. Lecturing himself sternly on the merits of self-denial, he had sworn not to put his obviously heterosexual roommate in the position of having to deal with Jim's unwanted feelings. And he hadn't. Even though the kid had put his emotions through the wringer more times in the last two years than he could ever remember, Jim had managed to keep his hands off Blair. 

Blair's still wary response brought Jim back to the present. "Uh, sure, Jim. That might help."  
  


* * *

Blair's thoughts were out of control. He wasn't sure if this was heaven or hell, but it obviously wasn't reality as he knew it. Jim had just offered to give him a massage, and the images that he conjured up at that suggestion had him wondering if this would be his last night in the loft. 

Yes, it was true that he was tense and under normal circumstances a rubdown would have been great. But he had serious doubts that Jim's hands running over his body were going to do anything other than make him hotter than hell. And there was no way that Blair could see to hide that fact from Jim. 

He was just about to tell Jim that he had changed his mind, when he felt the bed shift and oil-covered fingers press deep into the ball of his foot. As the pleasure washed over him, he lost all contact with the brain that was practically screaming warning signals and let himself relax into the powerful hands that worked their magic on his body.  
  


* * *

Warming the oil in his hands, Jim decided to start with his Guide's feet and work his way up. Since there was no way to hide his arousal if he was to straddle Blair, he decided the best way to do this was to kneel next to him. Keeping his lower body out of contact with that of the prostrate man on the bed beside him was going to leave Jim sore in the morning, but he tried to convince himself that it was for the best. 

He worked methodically. From the feet, he swept his hands up to the tops of Blair's thighs, kneading the tightly muscled flesh. Reaching the edge of his boxers, he skipped up to the younger man's head and worked his way back down. 

At some point, his arousal-soaked mind had given itself over to the senses that were so much a part of his life these days. He unconsciously started to catalog what he was sensing. Jim could see the smooth, flushed skin; hear the rapid breathing and the heart pounding in Blair's chest. 

The next thing Jim knew, he was pushing away from Blair. Shock taking over as he recognized the unmistakable scent of arousal emanating from his Guide.  
  


* * *

Blair felt Jim's withdrawal immediately and cringed. He knew that Jim's senses must surely have told him by now that he was in a losing battle for control. The pleasure of having Jim's hands on his body had sent all thought of restraint out of his mind almost immediately. And without that sharp brain in charge, he'd fallen head first into a well of desire so great that he could only pray that it would never end. 

But it had ended. Suddenly. Miserably, Blair rolled to his side and curled up in a ball. His voice was so low that even with his Sentinel abilities Jim had trouble hearing him. "I'm sorry, Jim. I never meant for this to happen." 

Jim reached out a hand and Blair jerked away from the touch. Mistaking this response for revulsion, Jim pulled back. His voice a study in agony, he begged, "Don't, Blair. This isn't your fault. It's mine. I promised myself that I'd keep my hands off you. I just didn't realize how literal I'd have to take that." There was a pause, and then in a stronger voice he continued. "If you feel that you have to leave, I'll understand. But I hope you won't. I'll do whatever it takes to make you comfortable here. You won't ever have to see this side of me again, I swear." 

Jim's quiet voice cut through the fog still hovering in Blair's mind. Thinking clearly for the first time since Jim's hands had started their journey across his body, Blair blurted out the one thing he couldn't quite believe. "You want me?" 

Jim sighed and decided to be honest even if it cost him everything he so desperately wanted. "Yes." 

"You never said anything. I mean..." 

"Blair, you flirt with every female that crosses your path. In the two years that I've known you, you've never even hinted at being interested in guys. Lots of women, yes, but never men. Trust me, I'd have noticed." 

The frustration in Jim's voice made Blair smile and he rolled to face him. "You really mean it, don't you?" 

Jim grabbed Blair's hand, and pressing it against his erection, he growled, "Does this feel like I'm lying?" 

Keeping his hand in his partner's lap, Blair reached up with his other hand and pulled Jim down on top of him. Groaning at the contact, he searched blindly for the mouth he knew was just above his. 

The kiss heated up quickly. The physical stimulation of the massage, combined with the emotional over-load that followed, brought them to a fever pitch of desire that neither had expected. Jim thrust against Blair's leg, needing to show his lover exactly how much he wanted him. 

Responding to that demand, Blair started to move against him; but Jim put a stop to it, not wanting to bring on another cramp. 

"Let me, Lover. We don't want you undoing all my hard work now, do we?" 

"Oh, I don't know. You could always give me another massage," Blair teased in return. 

"Don't move," Jim growled as he removed Blair's boxer shorts. Leaning on one arm, he used the other to stroke the body partially pinned beneath him. He lowered his head, concentrating on his Guide's nipples. Biting, sucking, teasing, he moved down the exquisite body until he was between Blair's legs. His voice hoarse, he said, "You are so beautiful, Blair. You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this." 

Licking just the tip, Jim allowed his hands to stroke the length of his lover's erection. Jim slid his tongue around the top and sucked him deep into his mouth. Still working his hands over Blair's body, he set up a rhythm that he knew would send his Guide over the edge very quickly. 

"Gods, Jim, please. Pleaseohpleaseohplease." The next sound from Blair was a scream as he arched up and came, filling Jim's mouth with his essence. 

Jim's own body was demanding release now, and when Blair's hand moved his boxers out of the way and began stroking, he pushed into it helplessly. Already way too close to the edge, he had no hope of delaying the inevitable and cried out, "I love you," as he lost control.  
  


* * *

Wrapped securely in each other's arms, both men were lost in thought when Blair decided he had to know. 

"Did you mean it?" 

Jim knew immediately what was on his Guide's mind, but had hoped not to have to answer this question. "Yes, Blair, I meant it." The voice was so soft that Blair had to strain to hear it. 

Blair's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he kissed his lover soundly. "That's good because unrequited love is *so* not what I'm into."  
  


* * *

Email the [author](chameleon@clds.net) with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
